


Shadows

by Willowmist0012



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sad, Shadows - Freeform, depressed, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowmist0012/pseuds/Willowmist0012
Summary: Emotions complied. The feeling of loseing ones self.





	Shadows

Slowly drifting through the streets. Moths flock to the humming yellow orbs. The soft, spratic tick continue as you walk past the light. Step by step you get father from the glow, the sound of helpless moths silenced.  
  You reach out to grasp at anything, something but your hands disappear the farther you go. The shadows consume everything, sliding, posesing  everything. Hands grasp your neck, hash, rough. You try to turn to look back but you can only face forward, of what you are looking at is forward as everything is black. Nothingness. You can't stop you steps the hands press you to move forward. You can't shout out as the shadows muffle your cries. Starved of light. Clawing, screaming you try to release. Falling to your knees unable to move forward. Were you going forward? The shadows whisper to you like a soft hand pulling through your hair reassuring you that it's alright. Forward... you were never going forward.  
  You look up and you see the yellow glow, the soft bump of moths against glass. You never moved. The shadows dance and weave just out of reach. Your arm extends you try to hold your hand out but it goes limp at your side. The harsh grip has you stutter in your resolve buy the soft reassurance has you steal it and you walk out to the shadows and allow them to embrace you. Slowly drifting, the light burns out.  
The moths drift away, astray from everything, everyone. Alone. Lost. Forgotten. Then you find them soft and beautiful on the ground. Burnt-out.


End file.
